Pancreatic cancer is a particularly aggressive and devastating disease with a five-year survival rate of less than 5%. No effective drug treatment is currently available which can effectively prolong patient survival. In 2006, over 35,000 new pancreatic cancer cases were reported with an almost equal number succumbing to the disease. Resistance to apoptosis has been investigated as a key factor in preventing response in patients to therapies to treat pancreatic and other cancers.
Triptolide is a naturally occurring compound obtained from the plant Tripterygium wilfordii. Triptolide is known to be useful in treating autoimmune diseases, transplantation rejection (immunosuppression), and possesses anticancer and anti-fertility effects as well as other biological effects (Qui and Kao, 2003, Drugs R.D. 4, 1-18). Triptolide has strong antitumor effects against xenograft tumors (for example, Yang et al. Mol. Cancer Ther, 2003, 2, 65-72). Triptolide is an anti-apoptotic agent with multiple cellular targets that are implicated in cancer growth and metastasis. Triptolide inhibits NF-kB activation, induces bid cleavage, blocks induction of the survival gene p21 WAF1/Cip1 (Wang et al. Journal of Molecular Medicine, 2006, 84, 405-415) and inhibits the function of heat shock transcription factor 1 (HSF1) thereby suppressing endogenous Hsp70 gene expression (Westerheide et al. 2006, Journal of Biological Chemistry, 281, 9616-9622). Triptolide also functions as a potent tumor angiogenesis inhibitor (He et al. 2010, Int. Journal of Cancer, 126, 266-278).
Several mechanisms exist in living cells that protect against adverse conditions, including cancer cells. The synthesis of a family of proteins referred to as heat-shock proteins (HSPs) is one such protective mechanism. Major HSPs include HSP90, HSP70, HSP60, HSP40 and smaller HSPs. HSPs can be present in most intracellular compartments, with HSP70 being primarily located in cytosol.
Dysregulated expression of HSP70 is known to be associated with many diseases including cancers. HSP70 is abundantly expressed in malignant tumors of various origins (For example: Hantschel et al. 2000, Cell Stress Chaperones, 5, 438-442), which render the tumor cells resistant to therapy and poor prognosis for the patient (Fuqua et al. 1994, Breast Cancer Res, Treatment 32, 67-71). Heat shock protein 70 (Hsp70) is known to be upregulated and over-expressed in pancreatic cancer cells as compared to normal cells. Furthermore, HSP70 has a protective effect on cancer cells inhibiting apoptosis of the cells. Inhibition of HSP70 in pancreatic cancer cells has been shown to increase apoptic cell death of these cells (See for example Aghdassi et al., Cancer Research, 67(2) p. 616-625 (2007)). Triptolide has been shown to inhibit pancreatic tumor growth and metastasis in mice. It was also shown that triptolide when used in combination with ionization radiation its therapeutic effect in pancreatic cancer treatment is enhanced (Wang et al. Proc. Amer. Assoc. Cancer Res. 2006, 47, abstract #4720 and Wang et al. Clin. Cancer Res. 2007, 13, 4891-4899). It is believed that the anticancer effect associated with triptolide occurs as a result of reducing levels of the protein HSP70 expressed in significant amounts by pancreatic cancer cells as compared to normal pancreatic cells. Thus, triptolide therapies have been of interest in the medical field for their potential treatment of cancers that over-express HSP70, including pancreatic cancer. See for example, Phillips et al., Cancer Research, 67(19), p. 9407-16 (2007).
There are, however, certain disadvantages associated with administering triptolide and different solutions to address these problems have been explored. One problem associated with native triptolide is that it is insoluble in aqueous solution. Another problem associated with natural triptolide is poor bioavailability and toxic side effects. Triptolide, triptolide derivatives and certain prodrugs having improved solubility and reduced toxicity are known. For example, Dai et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,537 describes triptolide prodrugs having increased solubility and reduced toxicity.
The phosphonoxymethyl moiety per se is known in the art for purposes of forming prodrug compounds of certain pharmaceutical compounds. For example, Krise et al., J. Med. Chem., 42, pp. 3094-3100 (1999) describes preparation of N-phosphonooxymethyl prodrugs of certain compounds to improve water solubility.
Nevertheless, prodrugs must possess a number of properties in order to be practically useful. For instance, desirable prodrugs should be stable for formulation and administration. Additionally, once administered and present in the recipient's system, the prodrug must be successfully activated. Furthermore, both the prodrug and activated compound must be compatible with biological fluids, such as plasma and tissue homogenates. Ultimately, the activated compound initially delivered in prodrug form must have its desired therapeutic or pharmaceutical effect. These and other factors can be difficult to achieve simultaneously, or collectively balance, with certain types of compounds. Within the context of triptolide and triptolide prodrug compounds it has been difficult achieve improved aqueous solubility, effective bioavailability for oral dosage forms, faster in vivo release of triptolide, and relatively reduced or lower toxicity in combination with significant inhibition of cancer cell growth. For example, see Chassaing et al., Highly Water-Soluble Prodrugs of Anthelminthic Benzimidazole Carbamates: Synthesis, Pharmacodynamics and Pharmacokinetics, J. Med. Chem., 51(5), pp. 1111-1114 (2008).
Succinate prodrug forms of triptolide are known, but have been associated with certain disadvantages. See, for example, Harrousseau et al., Haematologica 2008, 93(s1), 14 Abstract 0038 and Kitzen et al. European Journal of Cancer 2009, 45, 1764-1772. Incomplete and variable conversion of the succinate prodrug of triptolide has been observed.
Thus, there exists a need in the medical and pharmaceutical fields for improved therapeutics for treating cancers including aggressive solid tumor cancers, such as pancreatic cancer. There also exists a further need for improved delivery or improved pharmacokinetic parameters or reduced toxicity of such therapeutics. There also exists a need for prodrug forms of triptolide that have improved solubility or that have faster release of the active compound triptolide or that have a more therapeutically effective release of the active compound triptolide or for prodrug forms of triptolide with improved bioavailability.